worldofcarsdriveinfandomcom-20200223-history
Boost
Boost is the leader of the gang of tuners. Bio Boost wasn't always a gang leader. When he was younger, he worked at a garage for elderly cars where he befriended an early drop-tank racer who turned him onto the ways of racing with nitrous. Learning from the master who racked up records on the Great Salt Lake, Boost promised the old timer he'd keep the tradition alive. Cars In Cars, Boost is the leader of the Tuner Cars group consisting of himself, DJ, Snot Rod and Wingo. Boost and his group are the main cause for McQueen falling out of his trailer. They were driving along the interstate when they noticed a sleepy Mack. Boost decided to have a little fun with him, which the others agreed, by swaying Mack back and fourth until Snot Rod's sneeze makes them flee the scene. Boost later appeared in the epilogue when he and his gang were chased and caught by Sheriff and were impounded. They were later sent to pull Bessie, who splashed hot tar on them. Cars: The Video Game In Cars: The Video Game, Boost was first seen up in Tailfin Pass, blocking Lightning from crossing "their road". He was challenged by Lightning to a race, through the abandoned mine. After losing the race and a boost tank, he threatened, "This isn't over, McQueen!" and drove away. Eager to get revenge, they accepted Chick Hicks' offer to help him steal goods from Lightning's trailer. They did, until Lightning bashed them up until they gave him back his gear. They were later put in the impound. Cars: Radiator Springs Adventures Boost appears in Cars: Radiator Springs Adventures along with the rest of his gang in the mini-game Speed Trap, where they try to escape as Sheriff chases them along the highway. Cars Toons In Tokyo Mater, Boost is seen at the beginning of the short film, drifting with his gang through the main road, the event that led Mater into his story. Sheriff began to chase them, and it is assumed that he was once again arrested. The World of Cars Online In The World of Cars Online, Boost and his friends are usually found on the test course where you race against computer players instead of racing against real players. They can also be found speeding in front of you at random times, chased by Sheriff. Cars 2: The Video Game In Cars 2: The Video Game, Boost is a downloadable playable character although he does not appear in Cars 2. Once he is purchased, he can be used in any unlocked C.H.R.O.M.E. mission. Cars: Fast as Lightning In Cars: Fast as Lightning, Boost is an unlockable playable character, awarded to the player once all of DJ's races are won and all of Boost's stickers are won. He has a building named after him called "Boost's Nitro Shop", which is unlocked at the same time he is. Other Appearances In Mater Saves Christmas, Boost appears as one of Chick Hicks' allies. He was once again arrested, with the rest of his gang, for attempting to steal goods from the Radiator Springs townsfolk. Boost appeared in the comic The Pit Stop when he and his gang obnoxiously sped across the main road. They ran out of gas later on, and they stopped at Flo's V8 Cafe, where Sheriff was waiting for them. It is unknown if they got away or were once again arrested. Personality Boost is a delinquent that appears to not pay attention to the rules, as he and his gang are constantly getting arrested for breaking the law. He has a love for practical jokes, as he and his friends put Mack to sleep in the middle of the highway. Livery Boost is painted a faint purple color, on his doors and the outside of his rims. He has a big grey spoiler, and three boost tanks mounted on his rear windshield. His name is painted in purple along both of his side doors, and his licence plate reads the same thing. Model Boost is based on a Kyoko Jitsu. This design seems to inspire his Tokyo counterpart, Kabuto's. He is also based on a 1994 Mitsubishi Eclipse. He sports carbon fiber panels. His paint job looks like a million dollars. His wheel rims compliment sleek body style. He spends a night booted in Mater's impound lot. His license plate simply says his name, "BOOST", and it also says he's from Nitropolis. Occupation While Boost worked at a garage for elderly cars when he was younger, it is unknown what his current occupation is. Appearances Feature Films *Cars Short Films *Tokyo Mater Video Games *Cars: The Video Game *Cars: Radiator Springs Adventures *The World of Cars Online *Cars 2: The Video Game *Cars: Fast as Lightning Books *Mater Saves Christmas Comics *The Pit Stop Merchandising *1:55 Scale Diecast (regular, Impound, with flames) *Disney Store Diecast Line *Wood *Rip Stick Racers *Stunt Cars Trivia *Boost, as well as his gang, has been arrested four times. It is unknown why they are always released. *A repainted, non-anthropomorphic version of Boost could be seen on a poster on the wall of Andy's room in the trailer of Toy Story 3. This poster was replaced in the final movie by a picture of Finn McMissile. *Boost, along with an impound version of him, has been released to the 1:55 Scale Diecast line. *Kabuto, the main antagonist in Tokyo Mater, was designed to resemble Boost. *Boost can be downloaded as a playable character in Cars 2: The Video Game. *In the Italian version, he is voiced by Formula One driver Giancarlo Fisichella. Gallery Boost1.png Boost Tokyo Mater.png BoostCarsGame.jpg BoostRSA.jpg vlcsnap-2013-04-18-11h47m46s227.png vlcsnap-2013-04-18-11h49m44s128.png vlcsnap-2013-04-18-11h56m19s234.png vlcsnap-2013-04-18-11h57m50s123.png vlcsnap-2013-04-18-11h57m53s154.png vlcsnap-2013-04-18-11h57m58s205.png Drifting.PNG|Boost drifting in Radiator Springs with Wingo and DJ N2O.PNG|Boost's nitrous oxide (N2O) Ttnks Front.PNG Nitropolis_REG.PNG|Boost's REG plate which reads "NITROPOLIS" (Top) "BOOST" (Bottom) Wheels.PNG|Boost's purple rim lights 317.jpg Boost cars 1.jpg|Diecast ImpoundBoostDiecast.jpg|Impound Diecast BoostWithFlamesDiecast.jpg|Diecast with Flames BoostDisneyStore.jpg|Disney Store BoostRipStick.jpg|Rip Stick Racers BoostStuntRacers.jpg|Stunt Cars 640px-Neon Boost.png Calm & Collected Boost.png Neon Boost.png Category:Characters Category:Cars Characters Category:Cars Toons Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Tuners Category:Antagonists Category:Cars: Fast as Lightning Characters